finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brace
'' (PSP).]] Brace , also known as Grid, Endure/Endur, or Bear, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is generally a defensive ability meant to reduce damage or prevent death. Appearances Final Fantasy IV This ability was removed on the SNES North American and Easy Type version. Brace is the ability of Yang. In the 2D version, Brace is an upgrade of the Defend command, it will cast the Protect spell and grant the Defend status on Yang. The Defend status will wear off on Yang's next turn. The Protect spell can be reflected if Yang's under the Reflect status. This command has a casting time of 1. In the 3D version, Brace will reduce all damage the user takes by 75%. This ability can be learned by any character by using the Brace augment, obtained from Yang after hitting him with the Frying Pan, if he was given two Augments before leaving the party. When equipped on a character that levels up after reaching level 71, it provides +10 HP and +1 Stamina. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Brace is as Yang's exclusive ability. It functions the same way as it did in the prequel. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Brace (Lv1) is a probability ability that costs 3 CP to equip. Once per stage, 75% chance of retaining 1% HP when HP would hit 0. It can be learned by Warrior of Light (initial), Firion (initial), Cid (initial), Kain (level 15), Squall (initial), Snow (level 25). In the iOS version, it can be learned by Warrior of Light (initial), Firion (level 15), Cid (level 5), Celes (initial), Squall (initial), Rinoa (level 15), and Snow (level 15). Brace (Lv2) is a probability ability that costs 5 CP to equip. Once per stage, 85% chance of retaining 1% HP when HP would hit 0. It can be learned by anyone via Brace Scroll II (anytime), Warrior of Light (level 65), Firion (level 30), Cid (level 50), Kain (level 60), Squall (level 30), and Snow (level 40). In the iOS version, it can be learned by Warrior of Light (level 60), Firion (level 55), Cid (level 55), Tifa (level 25), Rinoa (level 50), Auron (level 40), Snow (level 45), and Ramza (level 55). Brace (Lv3) is a probability ability that costs 7 CP to equip. Once per stage, 95% chance of retaining 1% HP when HP would hit 0. It can be learned by anyone via Brace Scroll III (anytime), Warrior of Light (level 80), Firion (level 65), Cid (level 80), Kain (level 75), Squall (level 80), and Snow (level 70). In the iOS version, it can be learned by Warrior of Light (level 90), Cid (level 85), Tifa (level 80), Rinoa (level 80), Auron (level 70), and Snow (level 80). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Brace (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 3 CP to equip. It is activated with 75% success when the player takes a blow that would knock them out. It leaves the player with 1% HP and works only once per stage. It is learned by Warrior of Light (level 5), Firion (level 5), Cid (default), Kain (level 45), Galuf (default), Celes (level 5), Barret (level 15), Auron #2 (default), Snow (default), Agrias (default), Cloud #2 (level 15), Zack (default). It can be taught to any character by using the Brace Scroll I. Brace (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It is activated with 85% success when the player take a blow that would knock them out. Leaves the player with 1% HP and works only once per stage. It is learned by Warrior of Light (level 45), Firion (level 45), Cid (level 30), Kain (level 70), Galuf (level 35), Celes (level 50), Barret (level 55), Seifer (level 55), Auron #2 (level 30), Snow (level 45), Agrias (level 5), Cloud #2 (level 50), and Zack (level 30). It can be taught to any character by using the Brace Scroll II. Brace (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 7 CP to equip. It is activated with 95% success when the player takes a blow that would knock them out. It leaves the player with 1% HP and works only once per stage. It is learned by Warrior of Light (level 80), Cid (level 65), Galuf (level 70), Celes (level 95), Barret (level 90), Seifer (level 90), Auron #2 (level 70), Snow (level 90), Agrias (level 80), Orlandeau (level 5), Cloud #2 (level 85), and Zack (level 65). It can be taught to any character by using the Brace Scroll III. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Bravely Default Endure is a Freelancer ability and part of its Miscellany skillset. Endure raises physical and magical defense by 25% for four turns. Endure can be used several times to continually increase these stats while the effects last, to a maximum of 150% for each. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Brace is an ability that enables the caster to increase their own DEF by 20% for three turns at the cost of 6 MP. It is naturally learned by Baurg (level 8 (1★)), Galuf (level 11 (4★)), Leo (level 29 (5★)), and Ollie (level 12 (3★)). Other units can access Brace by equipping either Golem (1★) or Ifrit (1★), if the esper have learned the skill by spending 10 SP. Units can also be equipped with the Brace materia obtainable through crafting. After finding the recipe inside a Silver Chest in Grandport, the player may use earth cryst x8, alcryst x1, and 600 gil to craft it. It takes 30 minutes for the process to be completed. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Heavenstrike Rivals Brace is Yang Fang Leiden and Yang of Fabul's ability. When attacked, if this unit has less than 2 HP, it gains 2 HP. % chance to gain Protect for 1 turn. Gallery FFIV Gird.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Brace.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Category:Recurring command abilities